


Excusas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Making Out
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: A ese paso ninguna excusa serviría para explicar lo que estaban haciendo.





	Excusas

Sakuno mordió su labio inferior suavemente y mantuvo su mirada en sus manos, demasiado consciente de todos los sonidos a su alrededor. Uno que otro carro pasando rápidamente afuera, la lluvia golpeando contra su ventana, el suave zumbido de la calefacción y su respiración aún agitada... pero todavía nada de Tomoka.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en un momento así?

Recordaba vagamente haber escuchado que algo así era una simple "práctica" y que no contaba ni importaba. Incluso una de sus senpai del club de tenis lo había asegurado en una ocasión y con tanta confianza que Sakuno no había dudado de sus palabras, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

¿Acaso habían hecho algo mal? Quizá esa era la razón de la incomodidad actual...

—Podríamos... ¿intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó sin pensarlo en un susurro, casi deseando que Tomoka no la escuchase y al mismo tiempo que si lo hiciese y contestase, así fuese para que al menos el silencio entre ellas terminase.

—Sí, sí —dijo Tomoka tan rápidamente que a pesar de temer lo que vería, Sakuno alzó su mirada de inmediato.

Las mejillas de Tomoka seguían coloreadas y una de sus coletas estaba algo caída, tal como cuando se habían separado minutos atrás después del beso que supuestamente no contaba.

Sakuno asintió con su cabeza, presionó sus manos contra su regazo y cerró sus ojos mientras Tomoka se acercaba una vez más.

Esta vez lo harían bien, se dijo. Esta vez no se abrazarían ni mucho menos acercarían sus cuerpos tanto como era posible, ni usarían sus manos para nada y no terminarían sin aliento y con el corazón desbocado...

Sólo fue sentir los labios de Tomoka sobre los suyos nuevamente para que olvidase aquellas resoluciones y Sakuno no pudo evitar estremecerse y alzar una de sus manos para asirse a Tomoka en un tímido medio abrazo.

Así habían comenzado la vez anterior y a pesar de que Sakuno lo recordaba, no pensó siquiera en separarse y Tomoka tampoco pareció hacerlo.

A ese paso ninguna excusa serviría para explicar lo que estaban haciendo, lo sabía, pero mientras sentía a Tomoka rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente quería tener una.


End file.
